


now I'm ready to close my mind

by bemusedlybespectacled (ardentintoxication)



Series: i wanna be your dog [3]
Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Community: jakink, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Impact Play, Kink Meme, Service Top, Switching, Voice Kink, in which I continue to write anti-50 Shades porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentintoxication/pseuds/bemusedlybespectacled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jupiter and Caine, on occasion, switch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	now I'm ready to close my mind

**Author's Note:**

> I adored [this prompt](http://jakink.dreamwidth.org/724.html?thread=72404#cmt72404) because I'm actually a switch, and there is never enough switch fic to satisfy me. And I thought I'd throw in [this voice kink prompt](http://jakink.dreamwidth.org/724.html?thread=80084#cmt80084) because why not.

Jupiter does not always have Bad Days, but when she does, they're unbearable. Today is especially bad: she spent twenty minutes rearranging little Sophia Reyes' stuffed animals to her exacting specifications, she and Aunt Nino had to scrub the soda-soaked carpet of a client who'd clearly thought that it was okay to leave an obvious mess for the help to clean up, and a new client spoke to her mother with the same loud, slow tones she's heard a hundred times before. On the way home, in her head, Jupiter replays the woman's "I'LL LEAVE THE MONEY ON THE  _COUNTER_.  _COUN-TER_ ," with her gesticulations towards the marble-topped kitchen island that costs more money than Jupiter's ever spent in one sitting. She wishes she could have said, "My mother taught applied mathematics to people smarter than you. I've never been to college and I probably know more about fluid mechanics and mathematical economics than you ever will." She did not say, "I know what a fucking counter is."

She's still in a bad mood when Caine comes to pick her up for their date. It's a Friday, which for them means going out to eat somewhere, then a couple of laps around Chicago in her grav boots, and then passionate sex in Caine's ship until she has to go home. They've expanded their repertoire a bit since the first time: Caine liked the rope she bought from some guy that her friends on Fetlife recommended, though the one time they tried a flogger, he described it as "too swishy." It's still in the box under Caine's bed, but under the handcuffs (uncomfortable), the riding crop (fine), and the tire-tread slapper (expensive but totally worth it).

Caine, she knows, can tell something's wrong but won't push her until she's ready. It's not that he wouldn't understand - if anything, he knows better than most how it feels to be treated like you only exist to serve others and aren't smart enough for anything more - but she doesn't like to talk when she's upset. Instead, he does little things to make her life easier without being asked. He opens the door to the restaurant for her, and pushes in her chair. He holds her hand in his, dragging his thumb across her knuckles, and tells her about his day interviewing applicants for her Royal Guard: simple, easy conversation that doesn't require much input from her. By the time their food arrives (pierogi for her, schnitzel for him), she's already feeling a bit better. Beating Caine to the John Hancock Center from Willis Tower certainly does wonders for her mood.

But she's still restless, and when Caine catches up to her, sweating a bit from how hard he pushed his wings, Jupiter wraps her arms around his neck and says, "I'd like to switch things up tonight."

It's like a dog whistle. Caine's demeanor shifts subtly, like the change between parade rest and standing at attention. Without warning, he sweeps an arm under the backs of her knees and is in the air before she has a chance to blink, is on his ship in only a few controlled wingbeats.

They don't do this with anything approaching regularity. Caine prefers being petted and cosseted and made much of, being told what to do and how to do it and praised for doing it well. Jupiter likes being in charge, likes having some control over her life in a way that she'd never had before she Ascended. But there's times like this when Jupiter just gets  _tired._  This is turning her brain off and letting someone else handle things for a while, and anyway, it's not like Caine was never anyone else's commanding officer.

He unbuttons her collared shirt slowly, one at a time. He's strong enough to rip it off her. She almost wants him to, even though she likes this shirt. But this isn't about what she wants right now, anyway, it's about what he wants, and if he wants to be slow and gentle, she's not going to complain. He unhooks her bra with the same care, and when he brushes one finger against a nipple, she flinches.

"Relax," he whispers in her ear, and  _fuck_ , his voice. He could read the phonebook that way and Jupiter could get herself off. She shivers.

His care for her jeans and underwear is just as slow, almost reverent, and Jupiter is squirming by the time he's taken them off completely. He kisses the inside of her ankle, brushes his lips up to her knees, then passes over the rest of her to kiss the side of her neck.

"Tell me what you want," Caine says, his voice a low rumble in his chest.

"You."

"You have me," he reminds her. He kisses across her neck - very carefully, she notices - and moves to her other ear. "Be more specific." _  
_

That's what she likes to tell  _him_ sometimes, the thief. 

"I don't know-"

"Yes, you do," he says, and kisses the pressure point beside her throat until she gasps out, "Uh, maybe, uh-"

"Yes?"

"Could we maybe try the flogger?" Jupiter asks.

Caine nods, kissing her throat again. He reaches under the bed, gets out the rope and the blindfold with the flogger without asking. He knows her too well. Jupiter's pliant while he secures the rope into cuffs, a series of knots that he knows by heart from his time in the Legion. She's calm even when he puts the blindfold on and manuvers her to her front. When he drags the falls of the flogger against the bare skin of her ass, though, she jumps.

" _Relax_ ," he says again, more firmly, and hits her with it.

The flogger isn't enough for him - it doesn't leave marks, for one thing, and he can hardly feel its impact anyway - but Jupiter likes it when she's in this kind of mood. She tries to control her breathing as he strikes: in, smack, out. In, smack, out. It stings, little dancing pinpricks on her skin, but nothing she can't handle. In, smack, out. He starts a rhythm, switches it every so often to keep her from zoning out - five hits to her ass, then one to the backs of her thighs, then another ten so quick that they almost bleed into each other. The flogger makes a dull  _whumph_  sound as it strikes. She can feel her ass warming up, knows that it will probably welt up after this is done, with little pebbles like goosebumps on her skin. He switches to her shoulders, hits her harder.  _Whump, whumph, whump._ He smacks her until she stops counting and just basks in the sensation, not painful enough to even make her take notice until he scratches his nails against the reddening welts at the sweet spot between her ass and her thighs and she lets out an, "Ah!"

"Should I keep going?"

"Yes,  _god_ -"

She's getting down to the kind of place she needs to be when she's like this, hyperaware of everything and yet not caring in the slightest. It feels  _good_ , like a massage, almost, but not enough to lose herself in, which is good. She doesn't want to lose herself. She wants to feel.

Caine turns her over almost before she's ready to tap out, but before she can ask what's happening, his strong arms are holding her thighs apart and his mouth is between her legs. She tries to buck against his mouth and fails - his grip on her hips pins her to the bed. She can only writhe in his grasp as he eats her out slowly, with agonizing precision, and try not to scream.

" _Caine_."

"Is this what you need?" he growls. The vibrations against her core are almost too much.

" _Yes_ ," she says, straining as much as she can, trying to get as close to his sinful mouth as possible. "Fuck, yes, just, oh god, _please_ -"

For this, he sets a different sort of rhythm, torturously slow, dipping into the center of her and then pulling away to suck bruises to the insides of her thighs. His tongue swipes over her clit and she bites back another sound.

"Be louder. I want to hear you." He traces around her inner folds before latching onto her clit and sucking. It's too much. Jupiter tries to move again (forward or backward, she doesn't know) and can't, his arms like steel around her thighs. She's powerless to it, to the onslaught of sensations from his lips and tongue, and it builds almost embarrassingly quickly until she snaps, all at once, like the cutting of a kite string. 

"Oh fuck, FUCK-"

Caine works her through it, licking at her center until she says, "Stop, stop, 'm good,  _fuck_ -" His hands are off her hips and at her wrists, undoing the rope with a few quick tugs. She takes the blindfold off herself, blinking even in the dim light. She feels... weightless, like when they were floating over Earth after her fight with Balem. It's wonderful. Freeing.

"Feel better?" Caine wraps his arms around her, holding her to his chest. He hadn't even taken his clothes off, she thinks in faint disbelief. 

She nods. "Mmmhmm. Did you-" Nope, that's an erection pressing up against her.

"No," Caine says, "but that's okay."

"But I want you to come, too," Jupiter mumbles into his chest, knowing she's being ridiculous about something as silly as an orgasm and indulging herself anyway.

Caine kisses her forehead. "Later."

Right. There's later. "Can we cuddle, then?"

"If your majesty wishes it so."

And now they're back to "your majesty" terms. Apparently she's not the only one tuckered out. "Okay," she says, breaking out of his hold and scooting back on the bed. She draws the sheets and blankets back and pats the space next to her. She has plans for when they wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> There are a lot of reasons people switch, and different ways to switch! Personally, I prefer (and am in a relationship with) something akin to what Jupiter has: being Dominant in the relationship, with a submissive partner who's willing to switch or service top as needed.
> 
> [The tire tread slapper exists! ](http://www.stockroom.com/Tire-Tread-Slapper-P3217.aspx) I do not own it because it's expensive, but I _have_ been smacked with it and I enjoyed it.
> 
> The restaurant that Jupiter and Caine went to is based on [Taste of Eastern Europe](https://plus.google.com/115920266599439066711/about?gl=us&hl=en). I've never been to Chicago outside the airport, but as someone who likes eating out with almost no money, I really liked the "entire meal for less than fifteen dollars" thing.


End file.
